One Of These Days
by lovelive22
Summary: Sequel to Boho Days Roger is trying to live out the time he has the best he can, trying to make things right. In pursuit of a new band to join, he meets a beautiful young girl, Stella. Could she mend his broken heart? Will he be able to let love in?
1. Change

One of These Days

-----

As you can see, I like using Jonathan Larson's more unknown songs as story titles and again this one ends in "days" haha. He actually has three songs with Days on the end, maybe a third segment to the story? I'll think about it. Anyways this chapter is more like a prologue of sorts, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Roger or any other Jonathan Larson's creations, I do however own Stella and all my other characters.

Chapter 1: Change

**Roger's POV**

A warm summer breeze floated through the open window into the loft as the sun shined in, casting a shadow on my guitar case as it sat on the floor. I sighed and ran my hand through my shaggy dirty blond hair. It's getting too long, I decided. It's time for a change.

I leaned back against the torn up couch, the guitar feeling heavy as it rested on my lap. The breeze raced past me again, sending a paper up from beneath me, from the depths of trash stuffed under the couch. An old poster advertising the Well Hungarians at CBGB's landed next to me. I crumpled it up and threw it across the room where it hit an unsuspecting Mark as he left his room.

"Ouch" He rubbed his head, "Working on another song?" He asked sarcastically. I flipped him off. He just smirked and went to pour himself some coffee.

I took a sip of my black coffee, swallowing down the bitterness. Why did I even like black coffee? I looked down at the murky black fluid, it certainly didn't taste any good. I guess it was just one of the perks I had grown accustomed to along the way. Mark took out some milk and put some in his own mug.

"Mark?" He looked up at me, "Yeah?"

I put my guitar on the floor next to me and brought my cup over to him, "Can I try some milk in mine?"

"Sure" He looked a little surprised but splashed some of the nonfat milk into my coffee. I watched as the colors swirled together. Little changes, little changes in small steps. I lifted the cup hesitantly and took a sip. It was a little sweeter, not as bitter.

Mark smiled as I didn't complain and took another sip.

"Morning" I heard a breathy voice say form behind me. Rachael yawned and came over, wrapping her arms around Mark. On her tiptoes, she reached up and gave him a kiss. I couldn't express how happy I was that they were together, they fit together so well.

Rachael snuck a sip from Mark's mug, "Hey Rog"

"Morning" I said giving her a quick hug before going back to my usual spot at the couch.

I heard them whisper as I set my cup down on the floor and held my guitar again. The breeze hit my face again and I felt at home. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I ran my fingers along the wood and then brought them to position to start Musetta's waltz.

"Roger?" I opened my eyes to see Rachael and Mark standing there, but now she was holding little Evie. She looked like a little angel sleeping her mother's arms.

"We wanted to ask you something." Mark said taking a prudent tone that confused me.

"Yeah?" Rachael looked up at Mark, who nodded, then she turned back to me. "We were wondering if you would do us the honor of being her godfather?"

Me, a godfather? I was shocked. "But Collins seems more suitable for something like that, are you sure you want me to?" I asked

They smiled, "We're sure. You're our best friend and you brought us together in a sort. It seems only right if you were her godfather." Mark said

"Wow, well umm thanks. Sure." I said. It gave me a weird feeling, I'm not sure what it was, but it felt pretty good. Rachael handed Evie to me.

I always felt odd holding kids, I never really knew what do. "Am I holding her right?" I asked, my arms feeling stiff.

She nodded, smiling brightly, "Yeah, relax your arms a bit. Its ok, no need to worry."

I took a breath and let my arms relax a little. That was all it took, she snuggled her tiny head into the nook of my arm and kept sleeping peacefully. Small steps I guess.

**Stella's POV**

I sat down on the crappy plastic seats, resting my head against the cool glass subway window. What was life gonna be like in Alphabet City? I flexed my fingers nervously, what if it didn't work out? I shook my head as I tried to refuse the thought to even cross my mind. It had to work out, there was no way we could go back home.

"Stella, stop stressing, its gonna be ok." I heard Daniel say before he took a drag of his cigarette. My brother's hazel eyes sparkling as he tried to keep me calm.

I took it from his mouth and took a drag or two myself. "But what it this doesn't-"

"Don't worry about it." He said, cutting my off. "The band is gonna work the clubs, you can bartend or something. We'll get by."

I sighed, pulling my thick brown hair into a pony tail. The subway halted abruptly and the doors opened emitting a scratchy sound. The doors closed again, letting in a warm summer breeze. I closed my eyes as the breeze caressed my face. I smiled, these breeze somehow calming me. Maybe be it wouldn't be ok, I guess I had to have some faith.

It wasn't too long before the car came to another stop and I opened my eyes. I grabbed my bags and walked out behind my brother and his band mates. The subway platform was dirty and worn down, had there been some basis to my worries after all? I frowned but Daniel pulled up the stairs towards the bright streets. They were cluttered with trash and homeless lined the streets and parkways; but there was a life in the people. They all seemed to be happy, some of the painting, others playing songs for money. My frown turned back around as I looked at the various buildings with art defacing them and at the people: my new home. I think I might like it here.


	2. Nightingale

Chapter 2: Nightingale

Disclaimer: JL owns Rent, I own my people

**Stella's POV**

"Daniel…this is amazing." I muttered in disbelief. It wasn't the best place to live, sure, but it was close to perfect for bohemians: which we certainly were. He shook his head, his black curls bouncing along with him, and let out a strange very Daniel-like yelp.

"It's more than amazing…" He pulled me along the streets, his voice low "Its… I don't know the word, but more than amazing."

"That's because you don't know many other words except for amazing." I quipped jokingly. His eyes grew big and his hand flew to his open mouth in mock anger before he tickle-tackled me.

"Ahhh!" I squirmed away giggling. He kissed me on the forehead before waving his hand in over exaggerated gesture towards the building next to us. "Our new apartment Madame."

He set his bags down and opened the door for me, "Thanks." Much to my dislike there were lots and lots of stairs.

"Oh come on Stella." He nudged me, "Its good for you."

I pouted and climbed the stairs extra slowly, Daniel knew I was scared of heights and just in general didn't like stairs.

"Where did the band go?" I asked as we started on the 4th flight of stairs, realizing they were no longer traipsing behind us.

He looked back and with his oh so graceful nature almost tripped. "They went out I guess, but they'll be back. Oh that reminds me, there are no buzzers here so if one of us is out we need to call up to throw down the key or use the fire escape."

I shrugged, "Sure." I threw my bags up onto the landing a couple steps up. "Finally!"

The apartment was small for all 6 of us, but it would have to do. It was like a miniature loft, with a tiny kitchen, living room, and 3 bedrooms. A couple windows lit the dingy room and all the mismatched fabrics gave off a very avant-garde feel. I set my stuff down and gave Daniel a hug. "Thank you for taking us here." "No problem sis"

------------

I sat down on the warm pavement, watching people walk past. People watching had always been fun for me. Everyone was just so different, it was fascinating. A group of punk rockers passed by while a group of tourists went the other way. But there was no animosity between them, just acceptance: so different from anything I had known.

My worn-down guitar case sat in front of me, the cocoa brown fabric was torn up but Mama's name still was emblazoned on the side: Kerrie Camden. I carefully lifted my guitar out and rested it on my knee. I bit my lip unperturbed by the constant flow of people while I tried to choose a song. A decided on one of the songs Mama had sung to be when I was younger.

As I sang the crowd seemed to thin and all I could focus on was him. He was in a group of people his age, they all seemed to be good friends. He had shaggy dirty blond hair and the most stunning green eyes. Although he didn't seem that much older than me, his eyes seemed to hold the world in them: all the pain, the sufferings, the happiness, passion, everything. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a tight black shirt under his leather jacket.

Our eyes connected for a moment, and all I felt was the heat. The world seemed to slip away. I blushed and looked back down at my guitar while I kept singing. I felt his group stop infront of me, I heard a small 'cling' as money landed in my case before they walked away.

------------

I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned against the sharp metal of the fire escape, looking out at a sea of lights in a frenzy on the skyline. The stars gleamed, twinkling from up above. Only a few could be seen with all the street lights blocking my vision, but I gazed up at them as they lay splattered in the heavens. When I was little, Mama used to sit with by the window and point out all the constellations. I closed my eyes, my mind flooded with memories of her arms around me, her perfume surrounding me. It was almost like she was almost still here.

I hugged my red jacket closer to me and breathed deeply. Gazing quickly back up on the stars, I wished that it all would get better and climbed back through the window to bed.

**Roger's POV**

Evie smiled up at me, her rosy cheeks highlighting her pale face. Her chubby little hand reached up and poked my face then giggled. I checked to make sure they weren't listening before I quietly cooed, "You're very cute. You're just having so much fun aren't you…" I heard another giggle but not from my goddaughter. I looked up to see Rachael standing there. I frowned as she kept laughing,

"Who knew you had a soft side?" She said, to which I growled. She lifted Evelyn out of my arms. "So you're coming right?"

"Uhhh…oh right." They had asked me if I wanted to come with them to the Life, but I had kinda spaced when actually considering it. I could almost feel myself going back into my shell and I was trying to get away from it. But trying turned out to be harder than it seemed. "Sure." I grabbed my leather jacket and followed her to the door while Mark came behind us.

I felt like a tag along as I dragged behind them as we walked towards the café. They smiled happily while Mark filmed. It all reminded me of last week when Rachael had told me I still had a chance. Somehow I doubted that, I mean sure I had time left but it seemed so unlikely. After April and Mimi would I even be able to love that way again?

I sighed and looked up, amazed by what I saw. Sitting on the side of the sidewalk was a girl who didn't look that much younger then me and her voice was raspy and thick as she sung along with her guitar.

Nightingale  
Sing us a song  
Of a love that once belonged  
Nightingale  
Tell me your tale  
Was your journey far too long?

Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer  
To a question I can't ask  
I don't know which way the feather falls  
Or if i should blow it to the left

All the voices that are spinnin' around me  
Trying to tell me what to say  
Can I fly right behind you  
And you can take me away

She had glossy brown hair, tied back in a messy bun. She was wearing a white ethereal dress underneath a red coat with black buttons on the front, torn up tights and black boots. Her makeup wasn't overdone and instead accentuated her beautiful green eyes. They sparkled as she marveled at the crowd. Somehow, she had captured me and I couldn't stop looking at her. Suddenly our eyes met and we were held in this eye-lock that I couldn't bring myself to break. I felt Mark turn the camera to me, "Roger you ok?"

She looked back down at her guitar, her cheeks pinched. I shook my head, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Mark didn't believe me and led his lens in her direction.

"Ohh" He said quietly as a smirk came on his face. I ignored him as we got closer and her voice filled me. I leafed out some money and placed it into her case.

"You sure that's all?" Mark asked as we entered the Life, "You don't want to go back and even talk to her?"

"No" I mumbled as we all sat down. As the night continued, no amount of alcohol could take her from my mind. I couldn't let her get stuck there, I wasn't ready to move on, or even think about it.

Her eyes had such life, such spirit.

I took another drink trying to wash it all away from my mind.

-------------

I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye, I craned my head out the window and looked across the street but the color had vanished. Probably just my imagination I guessed. My groggy mind was probably just messing with me, again.

I looked back down at my guitar, the wood had been faded to a color of oatmeal. It used to be this rich amber color but after all this time it somehow had been reduced to the color or my least favorite food.

I rested my head in my hands and wished upon the stupid stars in the sky that one of these days my life could become something again.

**Authors note: Sorry, but chapters will be about every week, too much going on to make the intervals shorter. Also the song featured was "Nightingale" by Norah Jones. **


	3. Score

Chapter 3: Score

**Roger's POV**

Knock Knock. My head felt heavy as I turned over to rest on my other side. Knock Knock. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. The knocking stopped but then I heard the door squeak slowly as it opened.

"Roger?" The sound Mark's voice, no matter how meek, only augmented the throbbing in my head.

"What?" I mumbled, not really in the mood for such an early morning conversation: it was still only 11.

"Someone's here to see you." I heard a shuffling of feet and another voice said amicably, "Long time no see Davis."

The man sounded familiar, like someone I had known once but I couldn't place it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, very surprised at who I saw, "Pete?"

His blond hair had darkened, almost making him a borderline brunette now. His brown eyes twinkled with nostalgia. "Yep its me. Man you look like death warmed over…" He chuckled.

"Thanks for reminding me." I grumbled with a frown, slowly getting out of bed.

He gave me his usual bear hug, nearly suffocating me. Finally letting go, he kept his hands on my shoulders and took a look at me. "It has been much too long."

I nodded, as always wishing I hadn't drank so heavily last night. "How've you been? It's been what 3, 4 years?" Peter mused.

"It's probably been that long. Life's been better, what about you?" I asked, not really in the mood to get into my sad story.

Although I could sense he knew I was holding back, he didn't persist. "I'm pretty good." He patted his stomach affectionately, "Gained a couple pounds and I got married a year ago."

"That's good. I'm assuming you're no longer the manager of The Pyramid Club then." I asked, with raised eyebrows. I hadn't pegged him for a family guy, but it suited him. He had always been an altruistic guy, if anything being a dad seemed to make him more optimistic about life's gifts I guess.

He shook his head, "Nah, I run a music shop not too far from here actually. It's part of why I'm here. Lots of the new bands come through to find gigs off the bulletin board or for instruments, whatever. Some guys came in yesterday they've just arrived to Alphabet City and are looking for a guitarist. I just thought you'd want to know. "

I sighed and looked down. "I'll have to see." I replied tepidly.

"They're nice guys, if that helps, and the same age as you. It might be nice for them to have the legend Roger Davis playing with them." Pete added

I laughed, Pete always knew how to make a deal. "I'm not much of a legend but thanks for the ego boost."

Pete's smile grew bigger, "They're down at the club right now, talking to the new owner, Freddy."

"I didn't know they hadn't gotten a new owner in there, probably a good thing. Lance, I think that's his name, the owner when we played there, he was a total dick." I said, my brain still a little fuzzy as we walked into the kitchen.

Rachael was in her normal jovial mood and was making breakfast. Mark was setting Evie in her high chair, which see despised. She squirmed and yelled, pounding her tiny fists on his head. Mark just smiled and went to finish helping Rachael with the breakfast. They were all in their pajamas still, Rachael and Evie even in their matching pj's. Mark thought it was so cute. He's such a dork I though with a smirk.

"You up for it Davis?" Pete reiterated as he opened the door. Rachael and Mark looked up at me hopefully, not saying a word.

I looked out the window, the sun was shining brightly on the streets, there was another one of the strange breezes again today.

"Roger?" I turned back to him, "Yeah, sure."

Last night I had forgotten to change into pajamas, so I just grabbed my leather jacket and plodded behind him.

I was surprised when he opened the door to the Pyramid Club. This new Fred guy had totally changed the place up. In general it looked the same, but small things like a new bar, chairs and equipment gave it new feel. It still felt like a club for sure, it had just been updated. Or upgraded, it all depended on your view of it all.

"Yes yes, I know that you don't want to, but I need you make sure that everything gets to the right place!" I heard a loud voice say with inclement. A red headed man came into view, he was wearing a collared shirt with jeans and didn't seem that much older than me. I assumed that was his assistant behind him. Pete nudged me and bit back a laugh as the assistant almost tripped on all the cords. Poor guy.

"Oh hello Pete. Now you must be Roger, well they are waiting for you in the backstage." Fred said, as he continued to walk past us to the bar.

"He's...interesting." I said as I scratched my head, not really sure what to make of him yet.

"Tell me about it." Pete joked.

**Stella's POV**

"You think Fred will let you guys play here?" I asked Daniel, my normally placid attitude no longer present.

"Sis you worry way to much, its totally gonna be fine. That Pete guy said he had someone for us to play with, so we're all set." He said, his hazel eyes sparkling as usual.

I sat down on the dirty old couch next to his band mates Alex, Zander, Ethan, and Wes.

I heard some footsteps and the sound of approaching voices that made my stomach clench. We really needed the work, I really hope they'll let them play here. But it wasn't Fred who opened the door, it was Pete and with him was the guy from the street yesterday who was still in the same clothes.

My heart stopped for a second before speeding up. I found myself lost in his eyes, again.

"This is Roger Davis." Pete introduced as Roger stepped forward tentatively. He didn't seem shy, just cautious. Wait, did he just say Roger Davis?

We all seemed to look at each other in awe. We had listened to Well Hungarians, even gone to a concert or two.

"Dude, an honor to meet you." Daniel said

Roger laughed out of what looked like surprise, "Thanks." His laugh was sonorous, which added to the list of things I liked about him.

"You're might play with us?" Wes asked excitedly. Roger bit his lip before he nodded.

"Score!!" Ethan said, bobbing his head. I giggled and Pete turned to me, "Fred said you could bartend."

I smiled happily, everything was working out. Roger surprised me by looking at me and saying, "Watch out for the fridge door, sometimes it gets stuck. Unless this Fred person got a new one, then it won't be a problem."

"Thanks" I said confidently, trying not to make my crush evident. I hated coming off as one of those overly obsessed girl's he used to dealing with.

His somber eyes lit up a little as he smiled. "You guys want to play for him?" Pete suggested.

They scrambled around, grabbing their instruments and heading on to the stage. I followed behind Pete to watch. I loved to see Danny perform, he was so alive on stage and they were really good. But I had to admit having an extra person would help them out though.

Roger watched them carefully, looking more saddened. Halfway through their song, he turned to me and whispered, "Why aren't you up there?"

"My brother doesn't really know yet." I said softly. He tilted his head, looking into my eyes.

"You should think about telling him, you have a beautiful voice." He whispered back before looking back up at the band.

"Thanks." I whispered. It was nice to have him say assure me, he really knew what he was talking about.

The last chord was played and they all stared at him in anticipation. "You guys are really good. When do you practice?" Roger said, his muscles showed as he crossed his arms. It took some will power not to drool at this lost hot rocker.

Pete gave him a high five, "I told you."

Roger rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah."

They worked out their schedules and did customary introductions. Daniel took the lead, "I'm Daniel, I play guitar and sing. This is Wes our organizer guy, Alex our other percussion guy, Zander our guitar guy, Ethan our drummer guy, and that is my sis Stella."

Roger looked at me, disappointment on his face as he spoke curtly "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I replied. Why was he acting like this? He had been perfectly fine before.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Pete followed him out the door. Once they were out of site, the guys all yelped. "Man this is amazing!" "Its Roger Davis!" "Woahhh!"

I just smiled, at least I would get to watch his every night on that stage. He would warm up to me eventually, or maybe that's what he was so worried about.

When we finally got back to the apartment I went out to the fire escape, my new favorite thinking spot. I sat down on the stairs and looked out at the city. Looking back at me from across the street was Roger Davis.

We both just looked at each other, and before I realized it was getting dark: we still hadn't moved.

He confused me, but I liked mysteries.

**Author's Note: Not my fav chapter but oh well. I decided to use my vocab book for this chapter, if you liked what I did I will use it again next time. Please Review!**


	4. Thrill of The Chase

Chapter 4: Thrill of the Chase

I AM so sorry it took so long for this chapter, but its here now: Enjoy! Sorry for all spelling mistakes, I'm not so good with that…

The song featured is Thrill of The Chase but Wine and Vision (one of Adam Pascal's old bands)

**Stella's POV**

I lay on my bed trying to stay as still as I could beneath the scratchy plain white sheets. One slight move on this crappy bed and the springs would emit a loud squeaking sound. I strained my ears to hear the music outside the door. Roger had been coming over more and more to get more practice in for their first gig at the end of the month.

I didn't normally stay in my room at a time like this, but Roger…he was different. In any other circumstance I would have put on my cutest outfit and flirted shamelessly. I almost felt like I was tiptoeing around him, and that it might take a little but more if I wanted to capture his heart.

The way his eyes shone and his expressions changed when people weren't looking – I could tell he was sad and a little lost. I wanted to help him, hold him…and if it got there fall in love. I knew it was a lot to hope for but Roger was special and it didn't feel so foolish.

"That sounds really good, I think we're almost ready." I could hear Wes say. I heard some random comments collective agreement following then someone cleared their throat.

"Before the chorus, do you think we could try a D chord instead?" Roger asked quietly, almost as though he was scared to speak up. But was he really? "Sure" Daniel said then started them back up. They played the couple measures leading up to the chorus. I smiled, the D sounded so much better, much more raw, much more magical and intense.

"Ahhmazing!" Daniel said, as usual speaking in his weird way. "Thanks Roger"

I could hear the pride in Roger's voice as he replied curtly, "No problem" I felt my smile grow, the pride, the happiness was somewhere deep inside him. Somewhere the old Roger, whoever that was, was still there: all I had to do was pull it out of him.

I jumped off the bed and looked quickly in the mirror. My brown hair was messily tied back into a bun, my tank top and plaid blue pj shorts were wrinkled. It didn't bother me though, if I wanted to discover the real Roger I had to be fair and give him the real me.

I stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch, trying to be quiet but not remain unnoticeable. All of their eyes flickered to me momentarily, all but his. Unperturbed by his rejection, I stared at his ass while he packed up his stuff.

"Hi Roger" I said, hoping to at least get some reply. "Hello" He muttered, but still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Roger said as grabbed his jacket and left.

I sighed and Daniel turned to me with a smirk plastered on his face, "You have it bad don't you?" I rolled my eyes in response and tried not to let a blush creep out.

Yet, even as he ignored me I found myself more intent on figuring out the puzzle-boy Roger. I was determined, and I never give up. Every night, we would sit on our respective fire escapes and sometimes we would stare at the city (and each other) until dawn – leaving me with hope.

**Roger's POV**

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes while my heart pounded furiously in my chest. She had just came in, like her presence should affect me. And fuck, it sure as hell did. But it shouldn't! But her pretty heart shaped face, the way she spoke, it was all so hypnotizing…no, no, its wrong to be thinking these things. I shook my mind, as though trying to shake her from my mind even though her desire filled eyes still haunted me.

I opened the door back into the loft slowly, not wanting to wake Evelyn. But to my surprise, Rachael was sprawled on the couch with a giggling Evie in her arms. With a wide open grin, I set my guitar down and sat down on the couch next to them.

Rachael's eyes had bags beneath them and vague worry lines were starting gather on her forehead. She had been working so hard lately, I thought." Hey Roger how was practice?" She asked, her meek voice sounded strained and tired.

"It was pretty good, we should be ready in time. Which is weird I never finish a song by myself but when I'm with a band, it all suddenly clicks." I joked hesitantly trying to make her laugh. She gave a tiny smile and chuckled lightly.

"Do you want me to take her? You look like you could use some rest" I offered to Rachael.

She carefully handed Evie to me, "That would be wonderful, thank you. Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked as she stifled a yawn.

I nodded, "Of course, you need some rest." She walked to her room where no doubt Mark was still sleeping.

I looked down at my tiny goddaughter and she gazed up at me curiously with her big baby blue eyes. At only a couple weeks old, she was already so intuitive. She waved her chubby fists in the air, making it hard for me to not be smiling. I cooed back softly, "Hey baby, you're very cute…"

She curled her little hand around my finger and held on tightly as she let out a stream of giggles. I rocked her gently. Woman always seemed so comfortable around children, even Mark but never me. One thing allayed my fears though, Evie had this way of looking at you like you meant everything to her. Her sweet and happy nature made it hard for anyone to frown when she was around.

I looked over at the clock, "Sh- I mean shoot. Sorry Evie, I don't your parents would be happy if I corrupted you yet." I stood up slowly and grabbed her mushy oddly colored baby food. She squirmed and cried a little as I placed her in her pink plastic high chair.

"Shhh its okay" I whispered while her eyes grew wide and she gradually quieted down. I opened the tiny bottle gave her a tiny spoonful.

------------

The door slammed shut behind me as I entered the backstage to the Pyramid Club. I took a deep breathe: this was it. We had been practicing like crazy, hopefully it would all pay off.

I saw her before anyone else. Stella was dancing around while cleaning glassed behind the bar. Her hair was down and shined beneath the lights as it fell down her back. She was wearing an emerald tank that matched her eyes perfectly and tight black jeans paired with black converse. Even in such a laid back outfit, she still looked sexy as hell.

I pushed the thought away ass I sat down at one of the bar stools. "Where's the band?" I asked her.

She looked up at me in surprise, turning pink as she stopped dancing. "Uhh they're a little late but they will be here soon."

I nodded and concentrated instead on the napkin pattern in attempt to zero all other thoughts.

"You look nervous Roger." I heard her say from behind me. "I'm not." I muttered, although I was – but not for the show. I've never had stage fright, never even the slightest nauseous tinge of butterflies. Yet, being here with Stella and I was so damn worried. I was anxious to see how the guys would do, but it was mostly just being near her…

I heard a small 'clink' and my eyes were brought to hers as she slid a beer onto the table. "Its on the house, you sure look like you need it."

I scoffed but took a sip anyways. I couldn't help but watch as she walked back to the bar, couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed subtly. It was almost as if she knew how crazy she made me. Maybe it's just my stubbornness, but I was determined not to let her get to me. I wouldn't give in.

I heard people laugh and the backstage door close loudly. "Hey Roger" Ethan said, defiantly sounding as if Stella had given him a free drink too.

"You guys ready?" I asked, standing up. They nodded variably and started to set up.

I sensed her presence as she came next me, but I looked straight ahead. "There's no need to worry about tonight, you're going to be great" She whispered, almost sounding flirty.

"How would you know?" I challenged in spite, finally turning to her. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned into me, her face barely an inch from mine. She didn't break away and looking straight into my eyes, she whispered "I just do." Then with a knowing smile she turned on her heel back to her post.

God, this was pure torture.

Not much later the club started to fill and we headed onstage to start. Daniel took center stage and spoke confidently into the mike, his voice low. "Hey everybody!" He gave a smile and I could see some girls swoon. "We're Incarnate and this is our first song, The Thrill of the Chase."

"I'm done trying to understand

I got a little a problem its something I can't figure out

I'm trying to understand just what you girls are all about

It makes me crazy but I think about it every night and day

Not only looks can be deceiving but I can't believe in what you say

I'm done trying to understand

I thought I knew what every girl wants in a man

I don't know I thought I knew it all

It's just the thrill of the chase its not the catch at all no

I've asked all kinds of questions but I haven't found the answer yet

I'd even ask Mother Nature but no one seems to have a rest

You look to good to give it up and you look to good for me to resist

There ain't no way around it baby I have to give you all my best

I'm done trying to understand

I thought I knew what every girl wants in a man

And I don't know I thought I knew it all

It's just the thrill of the chase its not the catch at all

We're all part of the game there's no way that you can hide

The thrill of the chase keeps you coming back

As someone once told me a broken heart can never mend

Wait till the thrill of the chase gets into them

We're all part of the game there's no way that you can hide

The thrill of the chase keeps you coming back for more

As someone once told me a broken heart can never mend

Wait till the thrill of the chase gets into them

I'm done trying to understand

I thought I knew what every girl wants in a man

And I don't know I thought I knew it all

It's just the thrill of the chase its not the catch at all "

I plucked along on my guitar, sometimes singing in the chorus. With the sweat on my face and the adrenaline I felt like I was on the top of the world again.

I saw Collins in Maureen in the audience, both acting ridiculous as usual. Collins had a joint in his hand and was moving with the crowd while Maureen as bobbing her head wildly to the beat, causing her curls to fly everywhere. Joanne had a big case and Rachael had her first class so Mark was at home with Evie. Behind the bar Stella was mixing drinks, occasionally sending glances up at me that made it hard to concentrate.

_I screamed into the mike, my tight leather pants making it hard to move. I saw a flash of red and I was breathless. I was met with green eyes that were in a daze. She was fucking beautiful. Her red hair fell loosely onto her shoulders and she was wearing a ripped pair of jeans and a low black shirt that ended before her belly button. She gave me a wink and flashed me a bright smile._

I blinked, feeling disoriented as I stumbled for a second. Ethan looked over at me and mouthed, "You ok?"

I gulped, nodding shakily. I refused to let my mind remember and connect it all.

I was not ok.


	5. The Wild One

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: The Wild One

**Hey everyone, SO SO SO sorry it took me sooooo long. But I had spring break and other things just kept coming up but the chapter is finally here. Everything is slowly getting less stressful so I should have more time to post next chapter within a weeks time. Thanks to all faithful readers, you guys are what make me keep writing! **

**Roger's POV**

I gave a sigh and rested my head against the door frame. "You're got to be kidding me….." I muttered.

"Oh come on Davis!" Daniel said with an excited swagger. "You'll have fun…you know it."

I peeped one eye at him and glared. "Please, man?" Wes begged, shaking his shaggy bangs from his view.

I turned, with my arms crossed against my chest. Seeing all their eager faces, I grumbled and succumbed. "Fine…"

Wes' young smile brightened, like a kid who got a lollypop. "Yeah!"

They wanted to go out and celebrate the very successful first gig. I just wanted to a have a small party and go home but they seemed adamant to full on party. A small break away from Stella to get my thoughts straight wouldn't have been bad idea either. She was way too much for me to handle, April and Mimi would forever be apart of me.

I heard a door shut loudly behind me from across the room. I turned around to see Stella frantically putting her shoes on, obviously eager to get out, and my jaw dropped.

Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun but I could tell she had straightened it first. Her emerald green eyes shined brightly against the darkness of her eyeliner. She had on a glove tight red dress that caused her tan skin to appear silky and glow.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from her and all I could hear was my heart galloping in my ears. I felt a tightening in my pants which brought my admiring gaze from her as I tried to think about Benny.

Daniel rolled his eyes as Stella stood with a proud smirk. "Always the wild one…"

Ethan opened the door and announced sarcastically, "Now that the princess is ready, lets go."

She looked so stunning I just watched my feet as I followed them to the club, trying to elude her at all costs.

I was so stuck in my head I didn't notice we had arrived. "Roger?" I looked up to see Daniel holding the door open with a knowing grin. "You coming?"

I nodded sheepishly and entered. I was immediately met with smoke and the heat pulsing from the people crowded in the club. The lights flashed brightly and the smoke stifled my senses. My arms unconsciously crossed over my chest again.

"Oh come on Roger, loosen up man!" Daniel chuckled as he shuffled into the masses.

I felt stiff and uncomfortable, which was odd. I used to feel so comfortable and could blend in easily in situations like this. Somehow, sometime in all that had happened the rock star, ego-fed confidence slowly disappeared.

Like a siren calling to me, I could easily spot Stella on the dance floor. She was eating up all of the attention coming from many of the other guys in the room and just kept dancing like there was no tomorrow. But, every minute or so she would stare in my direction; she sure knew what she wanted.

I found my way over to the bar where I grabbed a beer. Before I barely taken a sip I felt her small hand on my back. She leaned against me and whispered in my ear, "Come dance with me Roger" Her voice was thick with desire.

I turned to her and shook my head, "Nope" She pouted her lips, folded her hands together and batted her long eyelashes playfully. "Please?"

I tilted my head and bit my lip, torturing her for a couple seconds before grudgingly accepting, "Fine…but only one song-"

I was cut off by her yell of triumph as she took my hand and quickly led me into the heart of the crowd.

The speakers were playing the beat so loud the words become unidentifiable and blended together. The song didn't seem to matter to Stella though, she brought her arms around me and clung tightly while we moved along with the music. Eventually my discomfort dissolved and I was entranced by the way she kept her hips by mine and by the intensity her eyes held, keeping me there hypnotized.

As the song ended my senses flooded back as I came to reality and I became acutely aware of how close we really were. I tried to step back was unable to with everyone around us dancing to the next song. She leaned in and the world seemed to have switched to slow motion. Our lips connected and my world exploded again.

April and Mimi appeared in my mind, her lips, her touch – suddenly it was all moving too fast. I pulled away, unable to face this.

"I'm sorry I can't, I've got to go" I muttered weakly and pushed my way through the people to the door of the club, my head still swimming. I took in a gulp of the fresh air. But it wasn't as refreshing as I had hoped it would be, instead it hit me and I felt like it could go right through me. Instead of calming me, I just felt like I was falling faster. I slid to the ground and leaned against the wall, resting my head in my hands. I couldn't do this.

**Stella's POV**

What the hell was that? I thought to myself as he left. My lips still tingled from his. It didn't make any sense. I started after him but felt a hand pull me into the backroom.

Pete stared at me for a moment, his eyes worried and sad, before whispering, "You need to be careful Stella."

"Why?" I asked, my hands resting casually on my hips, intrigued. He shook his head in dismay, "Look Roger wouldn't tell me this himself, I found out from his friends but he's had a rough time…." With each word his face grew more somber as he told me about April, Mimi, and the virus. By the end I felt like someone had punched _me _in the stomach and all the post dancing euphoria had completely been drained. "Oh my…"

"He might not be ready yet. Just give him time though, he'll come around, he always does." Pete said softly, then closed the door leaving me alone to face what he told me. I might still have a chance, that's good I guess, said a little voice of hope inside of me. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes with a sigh, it would all work out somehow. I couldn't give up on him, especially not now. If not something more I at least need to me a friend to him.

-- (a couple weeks later)

I held on to the phone nervously, "Hey Roger, we're all getting together just to hang out. Do you want to come over?" Please, please, please, I wished inside my head.

There was a pause, "Sure…"


	6. Let Go

Stella's POV

Chapter 6: Let Go

So sorry its been so long, my schedule has been insane, but I haven't forgot the story! The chapter's rather but I hope you enjoy

**Stella's POV**

I opened the door, excitement dancing in my toes. "Hey Roger"

He shook his head, his nonchalant casual 'hello'. But today he didn't even meet my eyes, his cold shoulder burned straight into me. I don't know why it bothered me so much, my feelings for him couldn't be so deep yet, could they?

I watched as in his usual jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, he gave everyone a hug. Time to put my plan into action, I took one of the beers and poured it out into a cup, capping the bottle. I carefully placed it in the center of the only flat part of our worn down wood floor.

Wes laughed, being as young as I was pretty much, knew exactly what I had planned for the evening. "I can't believe we're actually going to play Spin the Bottle! I thought you were just joking…"

I smiled brightly, glad to see the look of horror on the rest of their faces. "Come on…you _know _you want to play" I said in a mockingly sugar sweet voice.

Roger surprised me by sitting down first, directly across from me. Good news for me. They all worshiped the dude and followed suit.

"Daniel you first" I said, knowing it was bad luck to take the first spin. It always had been, never yielding good results in my experience.

He smirked and tipped it gently. We all watched mesmerized as it spun slowly, landing on Ethan.

"Ok Ethan...you have to flash the creepy guy next door" He stated after a few torturous moments.

The way we played was absolutes, no "I dare" or wimp-out options, the spinner told the spinee what to do and there were no exceptions. All the more fun, we figured.

Ethan grunted and hung his head, allowing his shaggy blond hair to flop everywhere. He stood and took a deep breathe. Sprinting, he took off down the hall. It wasn't to long before we heard a scream and slap, causing us all to start laughing. Ethan came back with a bright red cheek, laughing too. "Nice Daniel" He told him sarcastically, "Nice"

He sat back down Indian-style and spun. It hit Wes who went bright red in anticipation. I couldn't help but giggle quietly. "Wes, you have to drink 2 beers, right now!"

To anyone else, this would be an easy request, but Wes barely drank at all so the drunk result would be very very hilarious. He smacked hi palm to forehead before going to fridge and downing two.

"Woooh!" Daniel let out a guttural yelp, already pretty intoxicated.

He sat back down and spun silently. It almost seemed to move in slow motion and as if in a movie with that really lame but intense score, the bottle ended up facing me. Wes smiled devilishly, "Stelllla, kiss Roger!"

We all froze, he turned his head looking at us, "Come on, go"

**Roger's POV**

I felt my heart pounding as she crawled over to me. I had tried to avoid something like this. I should have known I shouldn't have come. My mind raced as she moved towards me, her beautiful emerald eyes not leaving mine. There was a fire in her eyes, a drive and before I could stop anything. She had came at me, crashing her lips to mine.

In surprise I fell back hard against the floor and…kissed back. Something inside me snapped as I realized I barely had control anymore, maybe I need to just let some things happen and let go. I felt them there but they seemed be telling me it was ok.

Acceptance let down the floodgates and all I knew was desire. I wrapped my arms around her, deepening the kiss and realizing how much I had wanted her.

I heard them catcall as we kept going, neither one of us pulling apart from the kiss. Finally we both stopped for air, but we stayed close. Her eyes showed she understood somehow and although I could hear Wes asking her to spin we flipped him off and kissed again. I was lost in her, she was the North magnet and I was the South magnet, our connection even stronger together.

--

I sat fidgeting with my guitar, trying to work out a new melody but the words weren't right. It had been 2 days since we kissed, eventually we had to be broken apart and without talking it all ended awkwardly. What did we both want?

There was a sudden knock on the door. My mind did a double take, déjà vu being a bitch. I gulped and opened the door. Instead of my memory, there was no girl in the moonlight holding a candle but instead Stella stood there, looking as anxious as I felt.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly, her voice like velvet.

I nodded and closed to door from behind. She tugged on the bottom of her soft white wrap shirt and pinched the fabric of her jean shorts before turning around to me.

"We need to talk about what happened" She said confidently, getting straight to her point.

"Yeah.."I replied, hopping up on the metal table. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

She paced slowly, watching her own feet carefully before looking back up at me. "You" She said quietly. She came over and rested her hands on my knees. "Roger, I really like you and I can't be satisfied having that be a one time event."

I ran my hands through her glossy brown hair and whispered back "Me neither. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I want to try if you do too."

She nodded, smiling with hope before kissing me deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers,

So sorry it has taken me forever to get back to the story, school has finally finished up. But now I sit here poised and ready to write another chapter of the story and…I have no idea what to do! So if you have ANY ideas please PM me

Thanks, Nina


End file.
